Archangel
The sky was grey and it was raining.The atmosphere of Ashen Smith High School has never been so corrupted. Third period class has already begun and the halls were quiet or, at least, quiet enough.A small group of kids were gathered around a single girl. She was curled up into a ball trying to protect as much of her already injured body as she could. Her eyes and lips were swollen, and her nose was bleeding. “I thought we told you that we didn't want you here!” shouted one of the girls in the group. The boys in the group started kicking and stomping on her. “Aren't mutants suppose strong and crap?” “Why aren't you fighting back? “Ha, stupid! You and everyone like you deserve to die for being so damn useless!” The poor girl was a mutant, but she looked no different than any other human. The biggest difference between humans and mutants were eye color and abilities. The abilities aren't as outlandish as some outsiders might think though. Increased strength, speed, and healing. Mutants are usually born with only one of the three. None of them can breath fire, fly, or anything like that like some humans might assume. A mutants eyes are a bright yellow from birth to death. That's how mutants are identified. The girl on the ground is named Alysa River. She was selected by the mayor of Nextown city to attend their top high school as a part of his integration project to end mutant segregation. The mayor said that if she does it, he will make sure her family lives financially secure for the rest of her lives. Odd choice of words. Her father told her to accept the offer. “It's a once in a lifetime opportunity,” he said. “You could change the world.” When he said that, he didn't know what she knew. ASH is one of the most racist schools in the city, even country. Nextown city, in general, is terrible. They are divided and always fighting and rioting. Alysa knew this. She begged her father to continue homeschooling her, but she saw the proud look on his aged face. It guilted her into accepting. It has only been two months of attending this school and she has already seen it's true colors like a rainbow after the rain. Her father is still oblivious of the torment she goes through everyday because her injuries heal before she gets home. She doesn't tell him. She laid there on the ground crying. It hurt. Her tears flowed down onto the scratches on her face. She could feel the bruises she already had and the new bruises she was getting. “Please...” she begged them. “Please stop…” The boys stopped kicking and started laughing. The girls crossed their arms and scoffed in disgust. “You probably do want to die don't you?” asked one of the boys pulling out a knife. He threw it down in front of him and began to walk away with the rest of the group. “I'm sure you know what to do with that.” he said. They were gone. Alysa didn't move. She didn't want to. It took all her strength to sit up. She turned and picked up the knife. Alysa gripped the knife tightly with both hands. Her injuries were healing but she was still crying. The tears wouldn't stop. Her hands were shaking as she aimed the knife towards her heart. She ended up dropping the knife. No matter how sad she was, she couldn't do it. She just sat there. As far as she could remember, this has always happened to her. She was homeschooled, but when ever she decided to go outside, she always found herself running for life because adults or kids her age were trying to hurt her. Her mother was killed by a hit and run. The woman who hit her was their neighbor for 4 years. She was human. Alysa and her family knew that she didn’t like them, but she didn’t expect her to do something like that. The woman was arrested for murder, but she was found not guilty. There was obviously tampering going on, but everyone pretended not to notice. Since her mother died, Alysa was always werry of human. She wanted to avoid all contact. Now she is cornered at this school and she can’t get out even if she wanted to. The school day ended. She skipped the rest of her classes. Alysa decided to take the long way home. It was the best way to avoid the students and protesters outside the school. On her way home she hears police sirens drive past. She walks past other mutants sleeping on the ground, gathered around bonfires, and yelling in streets. They all glared at her. They called her privileged because they recognized her school uniform. They had no idea what she was actually going through. When she got home, her father greeted her with a smile and a hug. She managed to smile back at him and hug him back. “Hey dad.” she said trying to sound happy. “How was your day?” he asked with enthusiasm. “It was great dad.” she said still hugging him. She didn't want to let go. Despite his lack of knowledge, he was still her only comfort. He patted her on the head. “I’m glad. Go get changed and rest. Dinner will be ready soon.” She nodded and starting walking to her room. “Hey Alysa!” he said. “I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and you can talk to me if something is wrong. You mom might be gone and I might not be a mutant but I'm still here.“ She took a deep breath to choke back her tears. “Yeah, I know. I love you.” Alysa went into her room, closed the door, turn on the radio, and laid in her bed. The news was playing. “Another riot has broken out among the mutants on the southwest side of Nextown city. The are protesting another pay cut the mayor has implemented do to that fact that other workers believe that ‘mutants have an unfair advantage in their workplace’.” Alysa got up and changed the station. “Another group of humans were charged with the aggravated battery of mutans but were let off scot free. Is this bias judgment or something else? Let’s talk about that.” She changed the station again. “Newtown city has reached a new level of violence. There have been rumors spread around the city about a dangerous mutant rebel group. They call themselves the Archangels. When you are traveling, make sure you stay safe. Our sources tell us that since the arrival of the Archangels people have gone missing and citizens have been registered into the hospital because they were attacked by them and sustained life-threatening injuries. If you come in contact with a mutant keep your guard up and keep your phone next to you in case of a emergency.” Alysa thought to herself, “A rebel mutant group? I guess it was bound to happen…” She got out of bed and went to take a bath. The next morning Alysa took the same path as yesterday from school to school. The streets were empty and held an ere silence. She started to walk faster because she felt like someone was following her. She started to actually hear footsteps and began to run. The person chasing Alysa grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. They stared each other in the eyes. He was wearing a mask that covered his entire face except his eyes. He was a mutant. The symbol on his armband indicate that he was a Archangel. “Ha.” he said. “ I knew it. You are one of us. Why the hell are you wearing that damned uniform” Alysa shoot her head immediately. “N-no! I’m not.” “What do you mean no?” His gripped her arm tighter. “You’re a mutant right?” “Y-yes, b-b-but.” “This uniform is gonna get you in some real trouble. The fact that you are going to this school and your still alive is a shocker. You need to pick a side quick kid. The waters of this city are about to be getting a little rough.” “What do you mean?” He took his mask off and revealed a twisted smile and a face covered in scars. His eyes started to glow. He started laughing. “We are starting a war! We will no longer let them mistreat us! You-” he pointed to Alysa. “are going to join this whether you want to or not! Mutants are tired of being pushed down, and beaten and criticized for being what we were born as! They treat us like the monsters in their movies! We will show them real monsters! ” Alysa ran far away from him as fast as she could. She stopped running when she made it to the entrance the school. “Oh my god.” she thought catching her breath. “His face...those scars...di- did they do that to him? The humans...is that how I’ll end up?” As she entered the school, all eyes were on her. That’s how it always is but this was different. She could feel more fear from them. She could feel more hatred. Even the teachers were making their disdain for her more obvious. Before she could enter her class she got pulled over by the group from yesterday. One of the girls smiled slyly “Is it true you were talking to one of those rebels before you came to school?” Alysa stayed silent “We have officially decided that your presence here can no longer be tolerated.” said the boy who tossed her the knife. “ We have to get rid of you sense you refuse to leave willingly.” The halls weren’t even empty. Other teachers and other students were there. They just watched. The girls grabbed Alysa by her hair and dragged her all the way to the back of the school. They threw her on the ground and started to take out weapons like bats, and, knives, and hockey sticks. Alysa began to panic. All she could think about was that mans face. That is what is going to happen to her. She tried to run, but they grabbed her and held her back. Her heart was pounding faster than ever before. She was scared but crying wasn’t what she was going to do. In fact, she was angry. Every bad and unjust thing that has ever happened to her came flooding into her mind. Big and little mistreatments that pledged her life. She hated the humans. Alysa used to cry when she was mistreated. When she tried not to cry, her heart used to ach in the most painful of ways. Normal kids got to play outside without worrying about bullies. Normal could go to school and make friends without being shamed. Normal kids can tell their parents when they are upset. Her mom couldn’t find a job because no one would hire a mutant. She couldn’t go to college. She wasn’t even actually able to marry Alysa’s dad. Alysa’s future would be no different from her mom’s. Is angry really the best word to describe how she feels? Her eyes began to glow. She blanked out. The people around began to blur. They were no longer human. They were the monsters they acted like. Her actions were quick. She took the bat from the boy in front of her and attacked everyone around her. When she came back to mind, her attackers were on the ground. Some were just unconscious, the others were dead. Alysa dropped the bat and ran straight home. Her father tried to ask her what’s wrong as she busted through the door. “I’m sorry dad.” she said packing a bag of clothes, food and money. “I should have said something before it got this far. All you have ever tried to do is support me. I have been pushing you away. I didn’t want you to feel bad for me. I didn’t want to worry you.” “Alysa...w-what are you talking about.” “Not all humans are bad but I don’t see any good ones except for you. I have been beaten and tortured for so long. It has been going on this way before I even came to that stupid school. I refuse to let myself go through that anymore. I love you dad. I really do, but I’m not avoiding the truth anymore like everyone else. I’m not on the side of the humans. I never will be. They are the reason mom is gone. They are the reason I cry so much and hurt so much. For now on, I am an Archangel. I am going to help the other mutants cast judgement on the ones that hurt us.” Alysa hugs her father. She didn’t want him to say anything. She left before giving him a chance. She closed the door behind her and walked quickly. The sky was bright and the sun was warmer than usually. It was a brand new atmosphere and a brand new beginning. ''' The end Category:Off topic Category:Original story